


For Your Eyes Only

by Setcheti



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, April Showers 2015, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the uses and abuses of the comm system, and why you should always turn your monitor off when you’re not using it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

It was fairly rare for members of the crew of _Enterprise_ to receive a personal transmission from Earth, so Captain Archer sat up and took notice when he heard Ensign Sato respond to one from her duty station at Communications.  She routed it quickly, he saw, which made him wonder if maybe it was bad news for someone and so he got up out of his chair to investigate.  “Something wrong, Ensign?” he asked in a low voice. 

“N-no sir.”

His eyebrows went up; she wasn’t upset, she was trying not to laugh and not meeting his eyes to boot.  Archer got a bad feeling.  Reaching past her, he called up the log on the transmission…and got an even worse feeling.  “Ensign Sato,” he began slowly, warningly, “did you put this call through to Commander Tucker?  Because I don’t believe I heard you contact him before routing it.”  He straightened, looking down at her.  “Tell me you didn’t just put that call through straight to his quarters without warning him.” 

Her trapped expression told him all he needed to know, and he stepped back.  “Ensign,” he snapped, using his command voice.  “My ready room, _now_.   Sub-Commander T’Pol, if you’d please join us.” 

Hoshi glanced down at her board and slowly stood up, sneaking a glance at her captain and then looking away again quickly.  Maybe it hadn’t been such a funny idea after all… 

 

Malcolm was very comfortable and very content just to lie in Trip’s bed holding the sleeping engineer in his arms and running his fingers through the soft blond hair he loved so much while the man’s even breathing caressed the bare skin of his chest.  They’d been settled in the bed this way for more than an hour already, so it was with rather a shock that the armory officer realized he was feeling…watched.  Malcolm wasn’t a man who ignored his instincts; he forced himself to stay relaxed and began a slow scan of the room, hoping it wasn’t some Suliban voyeur he was sensing…but when his eyes lit on the monitor on his lover’s desk he realized it was much, much worse than that. 

It was a woman, staring at him from what had to be a long-distance comm transmission.  And it wasn’t just any woman, either, it was one he knew if only vaguely. 

It was Trip’s mother. 

Malcolm didn’t move – he couldn’t move, not without waking his lover and he didn’t want to do that at the moment.  “M-Mrs. Tucker,” he stammered softly. 

“Malcolm,” she replied.  She was dabbing at her eyes.  “Is Charles all right?” 

He tightened his grip on the man in his arms unconsciously.  “Just tired and a bit banged around, our last away mission had a bit of a rough go of it and then the ship took a pounding besides.  He’s been on double shifts getting the engines back shipshape.” 

She nodded and sighed…and then she smiled at him.  It struck him once again that her eyes were just like her son’s, deep pools of blue that picked up a smile and glowed with it.  “I’d called to let him know he’s an uncle again, I hadn’t intended to…well, but I’m glad I saw you.  Together, that is.  Charles is always telling me you take good care of him, but it’s nice to witness it firsthand.” 

Malcolm relaxed a little, and his own smile appeared, overlaid with a blush.  “I love him very much,” he told her.  “We take care of each other.” 

“That’s as it should be in a good marriage.”  Her smile widened as his blush deepened.  “Oh come now, Malcolm, you know Charles so you know it’s only a matter of time before the romantic in him decides to make his feelings known officially in front of God and everybody.  You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t propose on the bridge and make poor Jon hold the ring for him.” 

That made Malcolm laugh, although he kept the reaction soft so as not to disturb the man they were discussing.  “I wouldn’t put it past him, at that – either of them, actually.”  He decided to switch the subject back to the real reason she’d called, knowing that the cost of real-time communication from Earth was prohibitive to say the least.  “So what variety is he uncle to this time ‘round?” 

“One of each!” she declared proudly.  “It was rather a surprise for Anne and Tom, but they’re adjusting.” 

“I’d guess they have little choice, so far at that goes,” Malcolm chuckled.  “It’s not like they can send one back, now is it?” 

“No – although Tom looked like he might want to try when they both started to cry at once.”  The twinkle in her eyes was exactly like Trip’s, too.  “Luckily they were doing things the old-fashioned way so they’d picked out two names; the twins are Luke and Lucy and healthy as they can be.” 

“Glad to hear it.”  Malcolm looked down when the body he was holding shifted to snuggle closer to him.  “Trip?  Wake up, luv, your mother popped in for a visit.” 

“Huh?”  Trip shifted again and then lifted his head, blinking.  “Thought I was dreamin’…Mama?”  He woke up considerably more when she called him by name.  “ ‘m sorry, Mama, guess I didn’t hear the comm.  What’s goin’ on, is somethin’ wrong?” 

“No, nothing’s wrong,” she assured him.  “You’re uncle to a matched set of twins as of yesterday, though.  Luke and Lucy Tucker-Marrot.”

“Anne’s?”  He beamed when she nodded.  “Thought she looked awful big in that last picture to just be havin’ one.  Bet ol’ Tom’s fit to be tied, surprises ain’t his thing.”  Trip sat up and away from Malcolm a little more, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and yawning.  “Sorry, Mama.”

“For being tired?  Don’t be silly, Charles,” she scolded.  “I was having a very nice conversation with Malcolm – and talking to one of you is just as good as talking to the other, isn’t it?” 

“Guess so,” Trip yawned.  Then he stopped, looking puzzled…and then his eyes fell on his grinning lover, shirtless and propped up on the pillows of his bed, and the light came on.  His eyes rounded.  “Oh.” 

“Oh indeed, Commander,” Malcolm told him, gray eyes twinkling.  “And before you ask, there was no comm signal, I just looked over and there she was…watching.” 

Trip blushed violently, and his mother laughed.  “I suppose that nice young woman who put me through to you thought you were working in your room instead of sleeping – and it’s not like I don’t know the two of you are together, Charles.  As much as I’d love to continue this, though, I really have to be going now.  It was so nice to talk to you again, Malcolm.”  She squinted, peering at her son.  “He doesn’t look too ‘banged around’, but thank you for taking such good care of him all the same.  And Charles…”  She winked, but her smile was warm.  “I’m glad to see you so content, truly I am.  I’ll sent you a letter with pictures of the twins, all right?” 

“All right, Mama.”  He smiled back at her with equal affection, very glad that the worst of his bruises were on his back, out of her sight.  “Give everyone my love – and tell Anne I said happy mother’s day.” 

She nodded, and then the transmission ended.  Trip tossed himself back onto the pillows, closing his eyes.  “ ‘That nice young woman’, huh?  Put the call straight through for her?” 

“Apparently, yes.”  Malcolm rolled over on top of him.  “I believe someone needs to have a little chat with Hoshi about what does and does not constitute an acceptable expression of humor while on duty at Communications.  But before that…”  He licked the hollow of his lover’s throat.  “You are awake now, and I believe this news you’ve just received requires some…celebration?” 

Trip lifted his head to look at him.  “You think we should celebrate my sister havin’ twins by havin’ hot wild sex?” 

“Oh, indisputably,” was Malcolm’s reply, offered with a perfectly serious face and a wicked gray twinkle.  “As a matter of fact, I believe since she was doubly blessed that you should be too, am I right?  If she and Tom didn’t do things by halves then we really must keep to their standard.” 

“I guess so, yeah,” Trip drawled.  He wrapped his arms around his lover and ran his hands down the slender, muscular back until they slid beneath the waistband of his sweatpants to cup and gently squeeze firm, taut buttocks.  Malcolm thrust against him, grabbing Trip’s head and capturing his mouth in a demanding kiss while his fingers carded possessively through the dark gold of the engineer’s hair.  They didn’t break off the kiss until both of them were gasping for air.  Trip let his head fall back and thrust up with his own hips.  “Want you,” he panted, eyes closed.  “Want you in me, Mal.  Get me pregnant while you’re at it, we’ll show them.” 

“No can do,” Malcolm purred back, settling in to lick his throat again.  “I haven’t a box of rocks handy, I’m afraid, so there will be no Charles Tucker the Fourth spawned today.  But I’m willing to practice the fun part of the conception experience, if you like.” 

“Oh, I like, I like.”  Trip slid his hands back down Malcolm’s back, but this time he pushed the sweatpants down as far as he could and started wiggling out of his own at the same time until they were skin to skin.  He was just reaching down to grasp his lover’s hard, hot flesh when a sudden thought froze him.  “Mal, what if she calls back?” 

Malcolm looked up at him, raised an eyebrow, and then dropped his head again and found a nipple to devote his attentions to.  “Tell her we’re in competition with your sister and we won’t stop until we get it right.  And then call the captain and have him put his communications officer out the nearest airlock.” 

 

Archer was at that moment considering it.  “So let’s go over this again,” he said in a tight, controlled voice.  “Trip’s mother called him all the way from Earth and you patched her straight through to his quarters knowing he wasn’t alone without so much as sounding the comm to warn him.  Just how did you know he wasn’t…busy, _Crewman_ Sato?”  Hoshi flinched, but once again her expression gave her thoughts away.  Archer just stared at her, watching the blush rise up in her cheeks, and then he groaned and strode back to his desk, dropping into his chair and covering his face with his hands.  “T’Pol, could you…quote regulations again, please?  Or do we need to write some more just to cover this?” 

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow and didn’t quite sigh.  Only humans could turn a simple comm transmission into an exercise in bad judgment and voyeurism.  “The situation may not be so bad as it seems,” she told him.  “After all, the commander has not contacted the bridge to complain about Ensign Sato’s conduct, so perhaps he and the lieutenant were not caught so…unawares as you fear they were.” 

“They were just sleeping,” Hoshi offered, attempting to look up at T’Pol and finding that she didn’t really like the look in the sub-commander’s eyes either.  “Really, they were just both asleep, they were even…” she swallowed, “mostly dressed.” 

Archer groaned again, and T’Pol just barely refrained from rolling her eyes.  “Then it is apparent that being woken from sleep ‘mostly dressed’ by a surprise comm transmission was not considered cause for alarm by either man,” she concluded.  “Commander Tucker is not one to suppress his reaction to an unpleasant situation, and I show the transmission was terminated a few moments ago.  I would guess that the two of them have either left the room or are attempting to go back to sleep as they are neither one on duty until tomorrow.”  She pressed a button to activate two-way communication with Tucker’s terminal to verify her guess…and then hastily closed the connection again, eyes widening.  Archer had lifted his head to look at her, and she straightened stiffly.  “I believe the addition of certain…specific rules regarding the establishment of two way communication with crew quarters’ terminals may be advisable at that, Captain.” 

He grimaced.  “Do I want to know?”  She shook her head; he read the discomfort in her eyes and turned a full glare on his cringing communications officer.  “You’re confined to your quarters, Ensign, until…one of them calls the bridge.”  He sighed.  “If they do before tomorrow, that is.” 

“Or if they do not forget about it all together,” T’Pol added gravely.  “They appeared to be completely focused on their…involvement.” 

Archer dropped his head into his hands again.  “You’re not helping, Sub-Commander.”   

 

Malcolm paused in his thrusting and the man beneath him moaned a protest.  “Don’t stop…” 

“I thought I saw the screen flicker a moment ago, it almost looked like T’Pol…” 

Trip arched his back and contracted his internal muscles, forcing his lover’s attention back where it belonged.  “I don’t care if it was the whole damn bridge crew and Admiral Forrest too!” 

“Ooh, kinky.”  Malcolm swept back in for a bruising kiss and made up for his pause with a harder than usual thrust of his swollen member into the engineer’s tightly welcoming heat.  “Why not just do it on the bridge in front of the main screen, we could set it to an open channel and let the whole galaxy watch.” 

“Nah, then they’d all want you and we’d never get any explorin’ done,” Trip returned.  He arched his back again.  “Oh yes, there…” 

A few more thrusts and both men exploded into completion almost simultaneously, Malcolm letting himself drop onto the broad chest below him and feeling the pounding heart beneath his lover’s sweat-slicked flesh.  His own heart was pounding nearly in sync with it.  “Oh luv, that was magnificent.” 

“As usual,” Trip murmured back, dragging one heavy hand up to run through Malcolm’s short dark hair.  “You’re magnificent, Mal.  And I’m the luckiest man in Starfleet.” 

“In the world,” Malcolm contradicted, jumping a little when Trip’s other hand took gentle retribution for his arrogance.  He snuggled in closer, as close as he could get.  “But of course, that is mutual.” 

“Uh huh, keep shovelin’,” Trip chuckled.  He was very quickly falling back to sleep.  “R’mind me when we get up that we’ve got to get somethin’ for the twins – since you weren’t up to makin’ them a cousin today.” 

This time it was Malcolm who claimed retribution, nipping at the nearest sensitive nipple and drawing a sleepy squeak from the engineer.  “You come up with a method of conception that doesn’t involve seductively duplicitous alien women and I’ll be as ‘up to it’ as you like.”  He licked the offended nub soothingly, a gentle apology.  “Now go back to sleep, you can dream about being fat and emotional and I shall dream about being universally renowned for my sexual prowess because I got another man knocked up.” 

A soft snort.  “I’d think all that time you spend with the torpedoes would have knocked that ego of yours down a notch or two.” 

Malcolm chuckled again.  “I’m afraid that by proportional size comparison it’s _Enterprise_ who has reason to be embarrassed.  And you haven’t voiced any complaints.” 

“Only when you stop in the middle to look at the comm, darlin’.”  Trip kissed the top of his head.  “Love you, Mal.  Gonna have to make an honest man out of you one of these days, you know.” 

“As opposed to what?” Malcolm countered, although the declaration gave him a warm feeling inside.  “Don’t you think it’s just delightfully wicked to live so unashamedly in sin?” 

An answering chuckle.  “Like you said, I ain’t complainin’.  Might be later, though – any man who can stand next to a torpedo and decide he’s superior is just too good to let get away.” 

“Not going anywhere,” Malcolm assured him.  It appeared that warm feeling was taking up permanent residence in his chest.  “But we can discuss it later, if you like.  I’m not opposed to the proposition, anyway.” 

“Oh, that wasn’t the proposition, not by a long shot.”  Trip tightened his arms around his lover, yawning.  “I can do a damn sight better than that, you just wait.”  He yawned again.  “Love ya, Mal.” 

“Love you too, Trip.”  And with that Malcolm allowed the steadying heartbeat under his ear to lull him into somnolence as well, with visions of his lover kneeling before him on the bridge with the whole galaxy watching dancing through his head. 

Of course, what his lover was _doing_ kneeling before him was another story entirely.


End file.
